No name as of yet
by cullen121
Summary: Bella, comes back to Forks, from Phoenix, to help out with her dad, but also falls in love with somebody? Male/female? wolf/human. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I moved back down to Forks Washington from Phoenix Arizona. I was sad to go again, and to return to Forks, sad to leave my mom and my friends behind, that I had known since Kindergarten, and sad to leave the heat, and move back to the sunless town of Forks. I was a senior and at least school hadn't started there yet, but the first day back was sure to be horrible. The only student and friend I spoke to on rare occasions was Angela Weber, and we were both so shy and quiet, it didn't really go to far, than 'how are you, and how are things going?' And that was about it from between us. We then would hang up, and wait for the next month to have a two minute long conversation. But other than Angela, I didn't really have any 'friends' in Forks, and it always tends to get worse, when your dad is the Police Chief of Forks, and of the city where you are moving too.

I was on the plane from Phoenix to Seattle, my dad's new wife Sue, was picking me up there, since Forks didn't have an airport, of any kind, that was sure to be difficult and awkward. I knew who she was of course, she was the widow of Charlie's best friend Harry, he died 2 years ago, from a massive heart attack. I was living with him then, and dating a guy by the name of Edward Cullen…I don't like thinking about him, let alone talking about him, but I have to be able to, to tell my past two years, to be able to tell my present life now.

2 years ago

Getting up and ready for school, not really wanting to go. I was dreading this day for months now, all through the too perfect summer, since the beginning of March. I got dressed for the day in a trance like state, and walked down to get some breakfast before I went to meet Edward, the love of my life. My dad, Charlie, was waiting for me there at the table, with 2 boxes wrapped for me. Of course he chose to ignore my wishes about not wanting presents or attention or anything of the sort on my birthday, of course I was 18 years old today. I unwrapped the first, which was a camera, from Charlie, and the second was a scrapbook from Renee and Phil, from Florida. "Thanks Dad, you didn't have to do that, you know, I didn't want nothing for my birthday this year." I told him, as I repeated myself for the umpteenth time. He sighed. "Bells, I know, I didn't do it I swear, your mom coordinated me. She told me she bought you a scrapbook, and knew you didn't have a camera, so I was to get you the camera, which I did." I thanked him and walked out the door, to my red pickup to drive over to Edward's house for my birthday.

Getting to the Cullen's Emmett met me at the door, and ushered me into the house, where Esme and Carlisle had greeted us. I didn't know Emmett was going to be there, and I loved Emmett, so I was happy that he was there, but if he was there, it also meant Rosalie was there, and she was my least favorite out of the Cullen's. She despised me just as much as I had despised her. But for a different and much more difficult reason. I sat on the couch, waiting for Edward to appear, which he usually did out of thin air, until Alice, asked if I wanted to help out in the kitchen, with her and Esme, which I always did of course. I grabbed the paper plates and silverware, and headed for the big dining room table, to wait for everybody else, for food and cake, even though the Cullen's didn't eat, they were going to for my birthday.

It was then, when I went to lay the paper plates down that, I did it, sliced my finger open, and everything else happened in a rush after that, simultaneously. Carlisle, grabbed me and rushed me out of the house, with Emmett, close behind him, trying to get me out as quickly as possible, before Jasper could get a whiff of the tiny spot of blood coming from my finger. I looked around wondering where Edward was at, since I hadn't seen him, since I'd been in the house, but also wasn't so worried about, since I was more worried about Jasper, taking a big bite out of me, which of course, Edward probably wouldn't have found it so funny either.

Carlisle got me cleaned up, and we went back into the house, and still no Edward. I sat on the couch waiting for Edward to finally make his appearance, since I didn't want to eat, until everybody was in the dining room. It was getting too late to stay, and Charlie would be getting impatient, so I decided to finally get up and trudge up the stairs looking for him. I figured he'd be in his room, laying on the bed, moping about one thing or another, but when I got up there, he wasn't there, so I started checking every other room, on the way back down the stairs, in the hallway. The last room to check was Rosalie and Emmett's room, as I couldn't find him, in any of the others, but as I got to that last door, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were all waiting outside the doorway, and I stopped. I didn't want to know what they were seeing. Alice tried to stop me. "Bella, you don't want to see it. There's no way to describe it, it's totally unfamily like." I ignored her warnings, and stepped around her to Emmett's other side, to see what they were all looking at. I couldn't believe my eyes, and yet I couldn't look away. Emmett took off after him, at first I thought he was after Edward, but he went through Edward, yanking him off of Rosalie, and grabbing Rosalie and throwing her up against the wall. I couldn't watch anymore. I took off down the rest of the stairs, slipping and falling the rest of the way, knocking me unconscious. Waking up I found myself in the hospital.

I didn't remember how I had gotten there, all I remember waking up, was having this huge hole in my chest, which had nothing to do with me falling. I seen Dr. Gerandy there along with Charlie, and Billy Black, Jacob's dad, and Jake as well. "How are you feeling Isabella?" Dr. Gerandy asked me. I didn't know how to answer. I just stared at him blankly, not knowing what he was asking me. I remember asking for Edward, I wanted an explanation, but Dr. Gerandy told me that the Cullen's had left town. I remember feeling depressed, and feeling like somebody was ripping my heart from my chest, but in the next minute happy, that I would never have to see Edward or Rosalie ever again. I didn't think I could bare it, but then I thought of Emmett, and what he must have been going through with Rosalie and Edward, and living in the same household as the two of them. What would Carlisle and Esme think about it? I couldn't even imagine. Everybody left but Charlie, and Jake, they stayed with me till the end of it all. I stayed in the hospital for 3 days after that.

It was a Friday when I was finally able to go home. I was out for two days, before I woke up and seen everybody here, and after waking up and seeing Jake there, just brought us closer together, but I couldn't stand to see the town of Forks anymore, and know his presence everywhere I went. Charlie withdrew me from school, and sent me to Florida to live with mom and Phil again, until 6 months ago, when we moved to Phoenix Arizona. I got a call from Billy Black, letting me know that Charlie was really sick, and needed some looking after and the people that were, couldn't do it all the time anymore. Sue worked all the time, and Seth and Leah, Sue's kids, had other obligation that they couldn't get out of, and Jake had started getting sick himself, so here I am on a plane ride back to where I swore I'd never go again. The plane finally landed, and as I was getting off the terminal, everybody started coming into view. I seen Sue, and Seth and Leah, but the other's I didn't know. But there was one person that stood out from them all. And that person was gorgeous, I didn't want to look away, but all too sudden I had to when I had to look at the floor, when I had tripped and fallen over my own two feet.

Who do you think Bella should see that stands out from the rest?

Paul

Seth

Embry

Quil

Jared

Let me know in your reviews please, and definitely let me know what you think? Miss or gain?

Kylla


	2. Chapter 2

Getting back up, and looking back at everybody that was there with Sue to pick me up. The guy I had seen and couldn't stop looking at was Paul, I remembered him from the last time I was in Forks. He was a friend of Jacob and Sam's. The day I found out Jacob was a werewolf, I went to his house to talk about it with him, and he was sleeping, deciding not to wake him, I seen the other boys out his bedroom window, and went after them all. Looking directly, at the two that seemed they were the ones in charge. "What did you do to him? He didn't want this!" I yelled at them. Paul just looked at me and started yelling back at me, demanding I tell him what Jacob told me. "He didn't tell me anything, he won't because he's afraid of you!" That sent Paul over the edge and he started laughing. That did it, hauling back with all of my mite, I punched him right in his jaw as hard as I was able to. I was ordered by Sam, who apparently was the leader to get back, when Paul transformed into a wolf. He was such a gorgeous wolf, he was gray, with flecks of white in him. I turned around to run, like Sam had told me to, and had seen Jacob, running out of the house, almost charging, trying to get him to get out of the way, in his spot was a dark russet colored wolf, springing toward the Wolf Paul, as their friends took me to Sam's house, I didn't know he would be at the airport. He was so gorgeous, I didn't want to look at anybody else, as he was standing there. I heard people around us started snickering, and that brought me back down to reality. "Hello Sue, Leah, Seth, how are you guys doing?" I asked. Leah had never really liked me, but we were step sisters now, so there really wasn't anything that we could really do about it. Seth was the only one to talk. "We've been better, but you…" Seth then looked at Paul, who must have been coming in Sam's position, because he was shaking his head no, and Seth never got to finish his sentence. Paul grabbed my bag from my shoulder and walked on one side of me, while Jared, walked on the other side.

Getting to the car, looked like Paul was the one driving. "Hey, Bella. Would you want to sit up front with me?" I didn't know where to look, so I looked at my shoes. "Sure…that would be fine, I suppose." He opened the door for me to climb in as I did, I noticed that Seth and Leah were in the backseat, and Jared was driving Sue back to where we were not going. It looked odd, almost sadly so. "So are you ever going to tell me what's going on? What was Seth about to say, and why did you stop him?" He looked at me and sighed, and said almost in a whisper. "It's not my place to tell you. It should be Sam's, and your father's. I know you know about the wolves, and some of the histories, but this isn't just about us anymore, it's about you as well. And with your father, well Bella, he had…he had cancer." And he left it at that, he didn't tell me what kind of cancer, and he didn't tell me when he got it, or how he was doing, and he said it in the past tense, as if, and I couldn't bring myself to think it to myself. "Paul why are you saying it in the past tense, why are you saying had instead of has, it's almost like your trying to tell me that, I don't have any time with him, like he's already…" but I just looked up at Paul with tears in my eyes, to see his answer, he nodded. I began to cry, and Paul had pulled the car over, and put it into park. He sat in the middle and pulled me closer to him, so I could just let go and cry on him, and have him holding me. It felt really good, he was warm, almost freakishly so, but that's because he was a wolf. He was as almost as warm as Charlie, but not quite. "There, there Bella. Everything is going to be ok. I know it may not seem like it now, but things will be right again. You'll see." I wonder what happened to the hot headed Paul I knew two years previously.

I started shaking really bad, and Paul just held me, and just as it had come on, it stopped and I wasn't shaking anymore. Wonder what that was about.

Paul's pov

Just as I was telling Bella, about Charlie, she started crying and I didn't really know much about comforting girls, but this one I absolutely had to, there was nothing I could do to not comfort her. I pulled the car over, stopped and scooted closer to Bella, to pull her closer to me. "It going to be ok, I don't know how or when but things will turn right in the end, you'll see." That's all I told her and she started shaking, I knew why she was, but I couldn't tell her. It wasn't my place, I kept talking to her, and she stopped shaking just as soon as she had started, and she looked up at me with tears still in her eyes. "I'm fine, let's go. We can't leave everybody else wondering where we were." I looked in the backseat at Seth and Leah, who just shook their heads to remind me, we needed to get her to Sam before anybody or anything else, had happened. We had to go there first.

Leah's pov

Seeing Bella, cling to Paul the way that she had, really got to me. I mean here she was, used to and who knew, maybe she still was, in love or even involved with the leech clan, but here everybody was so nice and easy going with her. But the way she looked at Paul and Paul at her, I knew that they had imprinted. I don't know how he could have imprinted on somebody like that. I mean gross. Paul just shook his head, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking but he couldn't since we weren't in our wolf forms. I sighed, and went back to my thoughts. While Bella kept her tears steadily flowing down her face as Paul started driving again.

"Bella, I know you don't really like me, and you know I really don't like you, but we're sisters now, and we will get through this, you'll get through this. I loved Charlie too, and he wasn't even my real dad." She started crying again, and it started making tears well up in my own eyes, from losing my own dad 2 years previously, and with Bella losing her dad, it just started back all up again. I went to wipe a tear away, but Seth and Paul both caught me. Paul sighed and Seth looked at me with sad puppy eyes as well.

Paul stopped the car again, so I knew we were at Sam and Emily's now. I knew Billy Black and Jacob, and Quil Jr. and Sr. Atears would be there, they were all there to explain the stories to Bella. Paul got out of the car, followed by Seth and I. Bella hadn't moved a fraction of an inch or even touch the hinge to open the car door. Paul walked around and opened her door and picked her up to carry her inside. Sam seen them coming and Emily had opened the door.

"Lay her down on the couch," Sam almost barked at me. "She's had a rough time I take it?" I nodded at him. He just shook his head, not wanting to know, but seen the look in my eyes, and knew what had happened. Paul had imprinted on Bella, and Bella didn't know nothing about it. Not yet anyways. She would soon enough.

I looked over at Sam, and looking away just as abruptly as I did when I turned to look at him. I went and opened the door, and smelled it, something not far from here, and a scent I recognized I fluidly transformed into my wolf form and howled right out front of Sam's door. When everybody, but Paul came hustling out of the house.

Who do you think it should be?

Alice

Edward

Emmett

Carlisle

Emmett

Let me know in your reviews. Thanks

Kylla


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: (Sam=black, Leah=red, Jacob=green, Seth=blue

Leah's pov

After everybody had come bustling out of the house, well everybody but Paul, Sam transformed into his wolf form, and started talking to me. He could smell it too.

_Leah, what is it?_

_It's a Cullen. I can smell it, but I can't be sure of which one. They all smell the same to me. Well all except her leech lover, but I can't be sure now, I haven't smelled them in so long. Figures as soon as she comes back, they come back and…_

_Leah, enough! _Sam growled at me. I couldn't believe it, he should have had more reason to hate them than all of us combined, but of course not. The leeches side with us one time, and he's like in love with them like Bella is.

_Leah, knock it off. It's not Bella's fault that their back at all. And you know it, cut her some slack, it's not like she's still in love with him, and him with her. You can back off a bit with Bella, especially after her dad just died. _

I can't believe my own brother was siding with everybody else but me, how could he do that, and leave me alone here. Walking into the woods, where we all kept a spare pair of clothes, for such reasons as these, I went to change back, grabbed my clothes and got dressed and just as I did, I seen the Dr leech, come through the clearing, he usually was the only one Sam and them would let through anytime, any damn given day or night, didn't care what the occasion was. I looked at him, and stalked off in the direction of my house.

Jacob's Pov Carlisle=purple

Just as Leah had disappeared, Carlisle Cullen was suddenly in her spot. _What is he doing here? He needs to go back where he came from, Bella, don't want them around after all…well who knows anymore Sam. _I said. I couldn't believe he still let them come on our land. Our ancestors were the ones that banned them from our land, not us, and it should stay that way out of respect. I mean yeah I didn't have anything really against, Dr Leech, he was after all the one who rebroke my bones, but also by doing so, he helped it to where I wouldn't be paralyzed the rest of my life, and I will be grateful to him for that. Always.

Sam and I walked softly into the woods, transformed back on to two legs, and quickly got dressed. And walked back out to talk to Carlisle, about why he was here. "Hello Carlisle, what brings you around?" Sam asked. "Well actually Sam, I was here on behalf of Charlie, I knew he had passed and I wanted to come by and give my condolences to Bella, as Alice did as well, but since I'm the only one really allowed on the land at the moment, I told her it wouldn't be such a great idea." He looked over at all of us standing around him. The other two wolves, as well as Sam and I. "Carlisle, you may come on in, I'm not going to promise that she's awake. She was asleep when Paul had brought her in, when they got in from the airport. I don't think she has had time to let it all sink in yet." Sam said, I couldn't believe he was letting Carlisle come into his house, and around Bella, especially around Paul, after all Paul had imprinted on her and we all knew it. Sam was just asking to have his house ripped to shreds. "Sam, do you really think that's the best idea?" I asked. He just looked at me and shook his head, and lead the way in the house for Carlisle to see how Bella was holding up which wasn't very good.

Paul's pov

When Leah started howling, and everybody went outside, I stayed in with Bella, while she slept incase she had awoken. Emily kept looking at me, as if it wasn't the wisest idea to do so. Bella woke suddenly "CHARLIE!" she said, and stood up, I seen her shaking and all of a sudden she said she had to get out of the house, so I lead her to the back door, with Emily right behind me, I'm sure she knew what was happening just as I did. We got outside, and all I remember Bella doing, was taking off on a slow jog, to get away from the house, and her clothes flying everywhere, and in her place stood an all white wolf, with blue eyes. When Emily tapped me on the shoulder and said to me, "LET HER GO PAUL, SHE'LL BE BACK, AND I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO SAM WHEN HE COMES BACK IN."

Well end of chapter 3, love it? Hate it? Please r&r and let me know please. Thanks guys o so much

Kylla


End file.
